


pink

by bloom_bloom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Ouch, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: Defending punches made his knuckles pink





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry changkyunnie  
> sorry to #gun, he's not a bad guy, really, i just needed this to be.... well angsty  
> not my best work  
> also quite old

His voice was soft and quiet. It was hard to make his voice noticed, so he never really tried to get it out there. He couldn’t handle making someone sad or ruining their mood. He tried to please everyone so he wouldn’t feel the guilt. But that doesn’t mean that he could handle his own feelings. 

The members did get confused with Changkyun. He only really wore things that were soft to the eyes and to the touch. Soft nudes, pinks, and light pastel colors. He often paired those colors with soft grey skinny jeans or any colored sweatpants. But the thing that threw them off was his pink, sometimes red, knuckles. They honestly had no idea what made his knuckles so pink. They really wanted to keep him safe and have his trust them but it was hard enough to get a sentence out of him.

Hyun-woo was having a hard time with this as a leader. He felt the need to make sure everyone was okay. That is what a leader should do anyway. Not that the other members didn’t feel worried or confused about this situation. It was more so not having him be able to open up, they wanted to get to know Changkyun better. They wanted to be able to help him through struggles or hear his giggles when they say something stupid. But he hasn’t opened up yet, and that made this so much harder.

. . . .

Changkyun P.O.V

xxx-xxx-xxxx

You know where to meet

6:51 p.m. 

“ I’m going to go on a run..”

I said after I poked my finger into Wonho’s thick arm.

“Ok… just be careful it’s getting dark. Do you want a flashlight?”

“No, I’ll be quick”

I quickly turned around so he wouldn't question why I was in a t-shirt and basketball shorts in fall. I slid on my tennis shoes and turned down the hallway. I loved that the floor was smoothed pavement, it matched well with the white walls and glass doors. Though it was cold and hard to be thrown on I could forgive it since it was so pretty. 

Once I finally made it to the elevator I pressed on the first-floor button and let my finger rub on the braille under it. 

I knew what was coming. I always knew. It was just that I never could guess how angry he would be. I never knew if I would be a punching bag or a cat scratcher. I liked my basketball shorts as they hid the scratches he caused on his thighs. He was kind enough to move to his stomach in the summer but it hurt so much more. 

“Thank god you were quick. I was about to lose it.”

He said while untangling his fingers from his hair. 

“You know the room. I’ll follow you.”

I only nodded as I stepped in front of him. I felt my legs shake when I stopped in front of his studio. He put his arm next to me as he poked in his password. He pushed me from behind once I walked in leading me to stumble over my feet as I caught myself on my knees. He shoved me to the wall before I could stand up crushing my hand into the wall.

“A-ah!”

I heard it snap and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

“Stop being such a crybaby.”

He snarled as he put his foot on my shoulder and pushed me into the wall. My bent elbow colliding into the white wall and bouncing back to the side of my stomach. That’s not supposed to happen. It’s either going to make a hole in the wall or snap. But it didn’t. And it sure hurt like hell.

“S-S-stop!! You’re going to break things!!”

I said hiccuping as I tried to catch my breath.

And that’s when he snapped.

“SHUT UP!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!”

He grabbed my hair and pulled me from the floor. Latching his nails into my upper arm as he threw me to the couch in the corner of the room. Letting his nails drag across my skin as I felt my pained arm sting as my body land into the cushions. I whispered out a string of profanities as I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I broke down in sobs as he left with the door wide open.

I lifted my shaking hand and wiped my cheeks as my other hand hurt too much. How convenient it is to have your dominant hand in excruciating pain when you need to call for help. I grabbed for my phone in my large pocket but it wasn’t there. So I scanned the floor to find my phone not far from the door. Refusing to let the pain get to me, I pushed myself from the couch and stumbled to the floor not soon after. 

Now I was scootching across the floor on my butt. It was slow but what else could I do that wouldn't bring me pain. Once I finally got my phone I went straight to my contacts. I would have to tell them. I couldn’t come back to the dorm with bleeding arms, and from how it feels, broken bones. So I scrolled down to Wonho’s number and let it ring. He was always the person I would choose first if I needed to talk to someone. Even if he looks intimidating with his broad shoulders and big muscles he’s actually just a big baby. I find him to be the most understanding when I talk so I can’t help but choose him to tell this secret to first.

“Hello? Are you ok?”

“N-no.. just hurry up”

I couldn’t hold in my tears when I started to talk. Why did he have to have such a comforting voice?

“Where? Where are you?!”

“Gun-hee's studio... Fuck, fuck, fuck. Hurry up.”

“Ok, ok. Do you need me to call an ambulance? Are you hurt?”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea. Just hurry up, hurry, hurry, hurry.”

“Ok, I’m going to have to hang up. Hang in there….... Hyunwoo call 911!!”

I feel even more afraid than ever. I don’t want him to see me like this, I don’t want them to see me like this. I couldn’t stop the worry. I don’t want them to see me and be disgusted by all these wounds. But instead, he walked in hurriedly without even taking in my wounds, he looked straight into my eyes. His brown orbs hardened as they shifted to my arms that stung with fresh scratches. Then to my swollen hand and lastly gazing across my scarred thighs before he could bring himself to stare at my obviously broken arm. When he crouched down in front of me and put his hands on my knees I knew I couldn’t hold in my sobs any longer. 

Then his soft voice began.

“It’s okay… You’re safe.”

That was the last thing I had to hear to know that it was okay to fall apart. I broke into sobs and let my shoulders slump under their own weight no matter how much it stung. He tried his best to hold me without hurting me. I knew how hard it was. I just let it all happen. I let my head fall to his shoulder. I let his hand rub my scalp. I let him adjust me so he could carry me out of the studio. I let his humming calmly drift me into sleep. Because I knew that I would finally be safe.

 

 

 

...


End file.
